oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Oil
Riding on Paradise Leaning back against on of the many barrel's upon the small ship Luhr could be seen just gazing out on to the Sea. "Been a while since I had the freedom to travel like this" muttered Luhr as he closed his eye before sighing and clenching his teeth as he could still feel the phantom pain from the scar on his back he received while in slavery. "One Day I'll pay back that fucker for what he did Mira" Growled Luhr before drifting off to sleep. Moments after Luhr drifted off to sleep,not to far away from his ship several vessel was sailing through the waters at full speed. On that ship many were Marine officers who were searching around the open sea with their binoculars until one of them shouted. "Over there!" He screamed pointing at a certain direction. The scream made all the marines attention focus on the direction of the ship as they all looked through their binoculars to get a better look. "I guess what the Captain predicted was right, there was a ship approaching." A Marine Commander said lowering his binoculars. "Go and alert the Captain and bring these ships into range. I want that ship under heavy fire before the Captain can even make it up here do you understand?" The Commander ordered. "Sir, yes sir!" A near by officer replied with a solute and ran towards the Captains Quarters. Once he left the Marine vessels turned their direction towards the approaching ship and began firing. Feeling a sudden Jerk as water explodes in his face Luhr steadily opens one eye before catching sight of a Marine vessels heading in his direction while openly firing before sighing and Focusing on the Sea King currently dragging his ship "You better not let a single barrel on this ship be touched or the last thing you'll see is me grouping on your intestines" mutters Luhr as the Massive Sea King vegans to dodge the oncoming cannon balls. The Marine ships draw near as they continue their relentless barrages. "don't let that ship out of your site!" The Commander shouted. "Aim for the Sea King! Without it they'll be dead in the water!" One of the marines manuring the cannons said. Most of the cannons altered their aim and fired at the Sea King while others continued firing at the ship itself Watching in a somewhat bored look as The head of the Sea King exploded turning the Sea below him red with its blood and bits Luhr slowly gets to his feet before catching one of the many incoming cannonballs that came close to hitting one of the Barrels before tossing it back towards another oncoming cannonball causing them to collide and ignite which cause a mini chain explosion that destroys the rest of the cannonballs that came to close to hitting the ship before turning his eyes to the vessel it self as he places his hand in the Sea. "Shark Bites" Mumbled Luhr as he swings his arm forward creating numerous cannonball sized Sharks made of water towards the Marine ship. The marine troops took a few steps back in fear while some tried to take cover for the incoming attacks until out of nowhere a magnetic sound appeared and some of the swords some officers were carrying began to move and flew out of their hands and sheaths and flew towards the water Shark cannonballs and some of the cannons fire on the their own which frighten the officers standing next to them. The swords sliced up most of the water sharks while the cannon balls began swerving in mid air and collided with the rest and took them out. The Marines who were stunned by what happened heard footsteps approaching from inside the ship and looked over. The foot steps grew closer and closer out from the inside of the ship. "So it seems our target isn't some ordinary pirate. Seeing a way out here is quite rare." A voiced said as a women with blonde hair and purple outfit emerged. "Its Captain Kara!" An officer said joyfully." Kara walked towards the center of the deck and placed one hand on her hip. "Seems Intel was right on the money." She said. She then took a close look at the Fishman and recognized his face. "So Great Blue Luhr of the Veno Pirates." She said calmly. She then slapped a near by officer angrily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT HE WAS THERE I WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER!" She shouted with a angry look on her face. She then looked back to Luhr with a serious look again. "Bring out the Trench Mortars!" She ordered "Yes Ma'am!" The officers replied and ran towards the back of the ship and pulled out Trench Mortars on wheels that rolled back to the deck. Turning to fully face the attacking ship Luhr Finally takes notice of the Marine insignia upon the vessel. m"Damn Marines, It just had to be them"' grunted out Luhr. Kara looked towards the ship ahead of her with a calm yet serious look. "Fire!" She called to her men as they all fired their canons at once at the enemy ship. Category:Role-Plays